The Hero of Neptune
by Fredikayllow
Summary: Lilly visits Wallace one night and they have... words.


Disclaimer: I sooooo do not own Veronica Mars. That privilege belongs to someone much smarter and richer than me.

A/N: okay, so I wrote this about ten minutes ago, having been inspired by Logans4ever story 'Thoughts of a Girl Long Gone'. It's probably not very good- I haven't had it beta'd and have had only a quick read through of it myself. It could be set anywhere after season 1 really, but the plan was basically season 3-ish. Also, Lilly may seem slight out of character, but I figure that everyone has a slightly deeper side to them, and this is Lilly's. I tried to make her as Lilly-ish as possible, but I don't think I quite found her voice. Same goes for Wallace.

Anyways, please read and enjoy. I would absolutely love reviews, as this is my first ever VM fanfic, and so I need to know what to improve on.

The Hero of Neptune

Wallace Fennel had gone insane.

What other explanation was there for the fact that standing at the end of his bed, in his dorm room, at 2.37 am was Lilly Kane. _The _Lilly Kane whom he had seen only in photos, video tributes and a crime scene video that he once peeked at in curiosity. Wallace shook his head once, trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but no. She was there, sitting casually on his bed, wearing the familiar uniform of the Neptune High pep squad, with blood steaming down the side of her face from a gaping head wound. And hell! The girl was admiring her nails! He sat there in shock for a few moments, trying to think of what to say. Nothing came to him, so he simply sat in silence. Finally the silence was broken.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute. I'd do you, if, of course I wasn't dead."

Wallace remained silent and in shock. Veronica's dead best friend had just told him he was cute.

"Am I dreaming? I know I'm dreaming. I am right?"

Lilly seemed to find this amusing. "Wow, you're a lot dumber than I thought you'd be." She said between giggles. "I figured Veronica would pick someone smart to hang out with, having learned her lesson from me."

Wallace, having ever-so-slightly recovered from his original shock, actually managed a proper response this time.

"I ain't dumb, but when my best friends dead best friend appears to me in the middle of the night, I think I have reason to believe that I may be dreaming. Now, what are you doing here? I'd like to get this freaky lapse in sanity over with. I got a big test tomorrow."

"Fine then, _Waldo_" the dead girl said, clearly annoyed that Wallace had spoiled her fun. "I'm here to… well… to thank you."

At that moment Wallace was sure about only one thing. Tomorrow, he was checking himself into a psychiatric hospital.

"You don't know me! What on earth could you want to thank me for? From what I hear, you were never one for thanking people."

Lilly became angry. "Hey! You don't know anything about me dumbass! Don't you dare go making assumptions-"

"I know a lot more about you than you think. I know that you were once the most spoiled, poor little rich girl at Neptune High. I know you had a good life, lots of friends and an incredible best friend that you never fully appreciated. I know you toyed with people for the hell of it, and that it cost you your life. And I know that you left a lot of people heartbroken, and ruined a lot of lives when you left. Don't say I don't know you, Lilly Kane."

Wallace took a deep breath after his outburst, not really sure where it came from. Two and a half years worth of hearing about this chick as though she were a goddess, when he was taken advantage of and used by so many around him. But looking at the expression on dead Lilly's face made him sorry that he had said what he had. She was upset, sombre and… ashamed? It was hard to tell, but that's how it appeared. She looked up at Wallace, tears in her eyes.

"I know."

Wallace was surprised, but let her continue.

"I know that I screwed up so bad. I know that it's my fault everyone's life is screwed up. My affair with Aaron… it ruined everything. I didn't realise it was such a big thing. But then again, I never was the brightest creature in the world. In the lives of all my friends, I'm the bad guy, and you're the good guy."

"What do you mean? I had nothing to do with any of it."

Lilly smiled (it was a little creepy, seeing someone covered in blood smile so sincerely like that).

"That's why I'm here. When I left, everyone got all damaged. Veronica especially. God, she was a real train-wreck for a long time. I got scared for her, y'know? I wanted to help, but I'm kinda dead. I thought she was a lost cause… but then you showed up.

"You were exactly what she needed. You were a friend to her from the start. You ignored all the rumours, all the problems that she had, and just judged her on what you knew of her. You were a true friend to her- more than I had ever been. You were there for her when I wasn't. You patched her up, helped her to live again.

"And for that, I wanted to thank you. You helped Veronica, in the process helping Logan, Duncan, my parents, her parents, and half of Neptune. You're a hero Wallace Fennel."

Wallace stunned. A hero? He had certainly never looked at it that way. "You know, it's not like I got nothing out of it myself." He said, trying to remain humble. "I got to know this amazing chick, got to do stuff I never thought I would. It's been a real ride."

"Yeah." Lilly said softly, tears welling again. "I only wish I coulda been there for it. I think I woulda liked you Wallace. Even if you aren't an 09er."

"I woulda liked you too Lilly."

Lilly got up and began heading for the door, turning around again to say something.

"She does appreciate you Wallace. She doesn't always show it, but she loves you more than you'll ever realise."

She was about to leave, but had one last thing to say.

"Of course, I'm still better than you. I'm totally awesome!!"

And with that, she was gone.

"Hey Wallace!"

Wallace stopped, hearing the familiar voice of his best friend behind him, turning around, he waved to Veronica, and waited till she caught up to him.

"Wow, you walk fast! Were you like, a cheetah in a previous life?"

"Nah!" he replied with a laugh. "You were just a snail."

Veronica slugged him one, before answering "Oh come on! Give me more credit than that! I was a cute little turtle!"

Wallace laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked side by side.

"Oh, by the way" Veronica said casually "I kind of need a favour…"

Wallace smiled. Yep, she sure did love him!!


End file.
